Lady Tremaine
|- align="center" | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|250px |- ! align="right" class="roundytl roundybl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Sexo | align="left" class="roundytr roundybr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Feminino |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cidade Natal | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Desconhecida |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ocupações | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Socialite, mãe de Drizella e Anastasia, madrasta de Cinderela |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Afiliações | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ruim |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Objetivo | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Melhorar o estado financeiro de sua própia família |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Casa | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Castelo de Cinderela |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Família | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Anastasia Tremaine e Drizella Tremaine (filhas) Dizzy e Anthony (netos em descendentes) Cinderela (enteada) Pai de Cinderela (marido, falecido) |- ! align="right" class="roundytl roundybl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Gosta | align="left" class="roundytr roundybr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Manter o autocontrole, poder, riquezas, seu gato, suas filhas |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Interprete | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Sarah-Jane Redmond (em Once Upon a Time in Wonderland) Christine Baranski (em Caminhos da Floresta) Cate Blanchett (no filme de 2015) Lisa Banes e Gabrielle Anwar (em Once Upon a Time) |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz nos Estados Unidos | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Eleanor Audley (filme original) Susan Blakeslee (2002-atualmente) |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz no Brasil | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Tina Vita (filme original) Nádia Carvalho (atualmente) Cecília Lemes (apenas em Caminhos da Floresta) Carla Pompílio (apenas no filme live-action de 2015) |} Lady Tremaine também conhecida como A Madrasta Malvada, é a principal antagonista do filme Cinderela e de suas duas continuações. A Lady Tremaine não prejudica a enteada fisicamente, mas procurar destruí-la psicologicamente, motivada pelo ciúme da beleza de Cinderela, principalmente pelo fato de que suas das filhas são feias. Tremaine também é uma socialite, determinada a ganhar o maior status ao casar uma de suas filhas com o Príncipe Encantado. Ela é muitas vezes considerada a mais odiada dos vilões da Disney, sendo muito fria, calculista, amarga e cruel, e também por maltratar a enteada, mesmo quando não há nenhum ganho material a ser feito, ela tranca Cinderela em seu quarto na torre quando ela sabe que suas próprias filhas não vão caber no sapatinho de cristal. Ela foi dublada por Eleanor Audley no primeiro filme e por Susan Blakeslee nas continuações. Perfil Personalidade Diferente da maioria dos vilões da Disney, a Lady Tremaine não possue qualquer poder mágico. Ela acredita firmemente que uma mulher deve ter auto-controle e sempre demonstra graça, lembrando as filhas disto, quando as duas lutam durante sua aula de música. A única vez que ela quebra esta regra, ironicamente, é neste mesmo momento, quando Cinderela interrompe a aula de música, para entregar o convite para o baile, batendo as mãos sobre as teclas do piano com frustração. Ela é muito cruel para Cinderela, sempre mandando a princesa fazer diversas tarefas cansativas no castelo. Ela ainda fez o mesmo com Anatasia e Drizella ocasionalmente. Aparência Tremaine parece ser uma senhora de idade, mas envelheceu bem. Ela tem cabelos brancos em forma de dois pães, brincos verdes e um vestido vermelho. Aparições ''Cinderela Lady Tremaine é introduzida no prólogo do filme. O pai de Cinderela, um viúvo, sempre quis que sua filha tivesse uma figura materna, e acabou se casou com a Lady Tremaine, que é descrita como uma mulher de boa família, com duas filhas, e um gato chamado Lúcifer. Depois que o pai de Cinderela morreu, Tremaine mostrou sua personalidade verdadeira, assim como suas próprias filhas, forçando Cinderela para se tornar uma empregada em sua própria casa. Após o prólogo, é revelado que Cinderela vive em uma pequena sala no topo da torre de sua casa. A Lady Tremaine permite que Cinderela vá para o baile, mais ela terá que terminar todas as suas tarefas e conseguir um vestido adequado. Elas enchem Cinderela de trabalhos, o que impede que ela consiga um vestido, mais os animais ajudam ela. Porém, quando Cinderela desce das escadas com o vestido, Tremaine percebe que ele foi feito de antigos vestidos de suas filhas e manda Anastasia e Drizella rasgarem o vestido. Quando Cinderela, com a ajuda da Fada Madrinha, no entanto, consegue um vestio, ela vai para o baile, porém, não é reconhecida por sua madastra e irmãs. Mesmo assim, a Lady Tremaine observa Cinderela, desconfiando que conhece ela. Mesmo assim, ela não conseguer reconhecer a princesa, devido a mágia da Fada Madrinha. O príncipe anuncia que vai se casar com a moça que o sapato (deixado acidentalmente para trás por Cinderela no Baile) couber. Tremaine conseguer perceber que Cinderela era a menina do baile, trancando ela em seu quarto e guardando a chave no bolso. O Duque, em seguida, chega com o sapatinho de cristal, que tanto Anastasia e Drizella não conseguem por seus pés. Enquanto isso, os ratos amigos de Cinderela, roubam a chave do bolso de Tremaine, tentando tirar Cinderela do quarto. Embora Lúcifer tenha atrasado os ratos, eles conseguem a abrir a porta e Cinderela desce as escadas, parando o Duque, que esta prestes a sair. No entanto, Tremaine quebra o sapato de cristal, mais Cinderela revela que tem outro, deixando ela horrorizada. Cinderela 2 - Os Sonhos Tornam-se Realidade Tremaine faz sua segunda aparição no filme ''Cinderela 2 - Os Sonhos Tornam-se Realidade, desta vez com a voz de Susan Blakeslee. Neste filme, ela só apareceu em uma parte, onde Anastasia tem que ir de contra a mãe pela primeira vez. A Lady Tremaine é mostrada para ser fria para suas próprias filhas, proibindo Anastasia de entrar num relacionamento com um padeiro comum, já que ela ainda quer que suas filhas se casem com maridos ricos. ''Cinderela 3 - Uma Volta no Tempo thumb|250px|Lady Tremaine em ''[[Cinderela 3 - Uma Volta no Tempo.]]Sua última aparição - e seu papel mais significativo até agora - foi no filme Cinderela 3 - Uma Volta no Tempo (mais uma vez dublada por Blakeslee). Desta vez, ela adquire a varinha mágica da Fada Madrinha, depois que Anastasia consegue roubar. Tremaine, com a intenção de arruinar o final feliz de Cinderela e roubá-lo para suas próprias filhas (Cinderella é transformada de volta em sua empregada), usando a varinha para inverter o tempo, desfazendo o "felizes para sempre" de Cinderela. Ela também encanta o sapatinho de cristal para caber em Anastasia, fazendo com que Cinderela não consiga testar o sapatinho nela, pois Tremaine a interrompe, quebrando o segundo sapato. Em seguida, usa a varinha mágica para encantar o Príncipe Encantado para esquecer de Cinderella e se casar com Anastasia em seu lugar. Mais notavelmente, ela usa a varinha mágica para transformar Anastasia na imagem de Cinderela (tornando-a bela), levando Cinderela em uma abobora, controlado por Lúcifer, que agora é um cocheiro, para que ela caia em um penhasco. Por fim, Anastasia começa a perceber que essa não é a vida que ela quer, e que ela não ama o príncipe. Ela também percebe que não pode viver com o disfarce de Cinderela para sempre, pois esta querendo ser ela mesma. Furiosa, a Lady Tremaine tenta transformar tanto Cinderela e Anastasia em sapos, mas o príncipe defende a duas do feitiço e reflete de volta com sua espada, transformando Tremaine e Drizella em sapos. Anastasia em seguida, volta ao normal antes de dar a varinha mágica para Cinderela para que ela possa desfazer todos os erros que foram cometidos. Durante os créditos finais, Tremaine e Drizella foram restauradas, mas estão vestindo as roupas de copa que Cinderela usava, o que significa que elas estão trabalhando no palácio sob a autoridade da Cinderela como sua punição pela crueldade que ela sofreu por sua madrasta. ''O Point do Mickey A Lady Tremaine fez algumas aparições com suas filhas e com Lúcifer na série animada "''O Point do Mickey". No episódio "House Pete of Villains", ela faz Bafo limpar o chão, como punição por tentar assumir o clube. Ela também aparece sentada ao lado da Rainha de Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões. Aparições em live-action ''Once Upon a Time [[Arquivo:Lady_Tremaine_OUATW.png|thumb|250px|Lady Tremaine em ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland.]]Lady Tremaine aparece muito rapidamente em Once Upon a Time, interpretada por uma atriz desconhecida. Uma carruagem é vista estacionando do lado de fora de sua propriedade privada, e ela, com suas filhas, Anastasia e Drizella, fazem o seu caminho em direção a ela, usando vestidos de noite. Lady Tremaine entra no carro primeiro, seguida por suas duas filhas. Logo depois, sendo vista a imagem de Cinderela, vestido trapos. A pobre loira olha com tristeza quando sua família deixa sua propriedade na carruagem, indo para o baile do príncipe. Depois da maldição lançada pela Rainha Má, foi explicado que Lady Tremaine vive com suas duas filhas em Storybrooke e cortam qualquer vínculo com Cinderela. Muitos fãs teorizam que Lady Tremaine é a enfermeira são o mesmo personagem. No entanto, não foi estabelecido. Em Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, Lady Tremaine aparece no show, interpretada por Sarah-Jane Redmond. Em um flashback, ela era considerada contra Anastasia, porque ela não tinha impedido que o Príncipe Encantado se apaixonasse por sua meia-irmã, Cinderela. Após isso, Anastasia se apaixona por um homem jovem, Will Scarlett, que Lady Tremaine considera como um perdedor, sem futuro para sua filha. Ironicamente, eles usam um espelho roubado de Malévola para fugir no País das Maravilhas. Apesar da incerteza de sua mãe em seu futuro, Anastasia se torna a Rainha Vermelha. ''Caminhos da Floresta Tremaine é uma personagem no filme live-action da Disney de 2014, ''Caminhos da Floresta, onde é interpretada por Christine Baranski. ''Cinderela (filme de 2015) thumb|250px|Cate Blanchett é a Madame Tremaine no filme live-action de 2015.No remake em live-action de 2015, a Madrasta é interpretada por Cate Blanchett. Depois que Ela se torna jovem, ela ganha uma madrasta chamada Madame Tremaine. Seu pai vai para uma viagem, aonde morre de uma doença desconhecida. Depois disto, Tremaine revela sua verdadeira indentidade fria, cruel e ciumenta. Desesperada por dinheiro, ela rejeita os servos e obriga Ela para fazer todo o seu trabalho. Pior ainda, ela dá o quarto de Ela às meias-irmãs, obriga-a a dormir no sótão, e ela não vai deixar ela comer com a família. Quando a baile é anunciado, a família Tremaine está em êxtase com a perspectiva de se casar com a realeza. No entanto, quando a Madame Tremaine se recusa a comprar um vestido novo para Ela, Ela molda um velho vestido de sua mãe com a ajuda dos camundongos. A noite do baile começa, e Ela tenta se juntar a sua família, mas a Madame Tremaine, alegando que sua mera presença vai desgraça-la, leva suas filhas para rasgar o vestido antes de sair sem ela. No entanto, com a ajuda da Fada Madrinha, Ela consegue ir ao baile. No baile, Ela vence a primeira dança cobiçada com Kit, cuja identidade verdadeira ela é agradavelmente surpreendida ao saber. Isto irrita o Grão-Duque (Stellan Skarsgård), que secretamente prometeu Kit para uma princesa, um fato que Tremaine ouve. A Madame Tremaine descobre que Ela era a garota com quem o príncipe dançou. A madrasta exige que Ela faça a cabeça da família real, para dar as suas filhas maridos adequados quando ela se torna rainha e quando ela se recusa, ela destrói o sapato e tranca Ela em seu quarto. Tremaine, então, traz o sapato e a identidade da menina mistériosa para o Grão-Duque e ele fala em recompensá-la com o título de condessa e maridos dignos para suas filhas. O Duque leva o sapato quebrado para Kit, na esperança de convencê-lo a esquecer a menina mistériosa, mas isso o torna mais determinado do que nunca para encontrar o seu verdadeiro amor. O Grão-Duque e o capitão dos guardas levam o sapato para todas as donzelas no reino, os quais são rejeitados pela sua magia, antes de chegar na propriedade Tremaine. Quando o sapato rejeita ambas as irmãs de criação, eles se voltam para sair, só para ouvir Ela cantando graças aos ratos que fizeram uma abertura em sua janela do sótão. O Grão-Duque tenta sair de qualquer maneira, mas é interrompido por um dos homens, que se revela ser Kit disfarçado e exige que o capitão investigue o som. Uma vez que Ela é encontrada, Tremaine tenta proibi-la de tentar usar o sapato, mas é superada pelo capitão. Com certeza, o sapato se encaixa e Ela deixa a casa com Kit após perdoar sua madrasta. As três são então banidas do reino juntamente com o Grão-Duque. Descendentes 2 A Voz de Lady pode ser escutada quando Dizzy estava vendo o baile pela televisão, no filme Lady possui um salão de beleza que só funcionada depois da 00:00. Vídeo games Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep right|144pxEm Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, o papel de Lady Tremaine é idêntico ao seu papel no cinema. Ela trata Cinderela como uma serva da casa e não mostra nenhum amor para com ela, a madrasta malvada faz tudo em seu poder para ver que suas filhas são bem sucedidos na vida. Ela está chateada por sua constante rivalidade entre irmãs, mostrando também um carinho extremo para seu gato desonesto chamado Lúcifer, apesar da crueldade do animal aos amigos ratos de Cinderela. Depois de descobrir a identidade da moça que tinha ganhado o coração do príncipe encantado no baile real para ser outro senão Cinderela, Lady Tremaine imediatamente trancou ela em seu quarto, quando chegou a hora de Anastasia e Drizella tentar caber seus pés em um único sapatinho de cristal que tinha sido deixado para trás quando a menina fugiu. Enfurecida quando Cinderela consegue sair do quarto por Jaq e pelo sapato caber nela, Lady Tremaine usou o ciúme em seu coração para virar a carruagem de abóbora de Cinderela em um Unversed, o Cursed Coach, em uma tentativa de eliminar Cinderela e Aqua. Seu esquema deu errado quando o Cursed Coach caiu sobre ela e suas filhas, deixando seu destino desconhecido. Parques da Disney thumb|205px|Lady Tremaine em um dos parques da Disney.A Lady Tremaine aparece ocasionalmente nos parques da Disney como um personagem consideravel, particularmente no ''Walt Disney World 's Magic Kingdom e na Disneyland Paris. A madrasta é geralmente vista em desfiles e shows com suas filhas, Drizella e Anastasia. Ela é conhecida por ser consideravelmente sarcástica com convidado que visitam o parque. ''Disney Cruise Line's Twice Charmed'' Tremaine faz uma aparição no programa Twice Charmed, um show do Disney Cruise Line. Os dias passam, e ela cria um ódio por Cinderella, e logo ela ganha seu próprio Fada Padrinho, uma contraparte masculina da Fada Madrinha. Ao contrário do amigo mágico da Cinderela, o padrinho de Tremaine é um mago do mal. Ela usa sua mágica para inverter o tempo para tomar o controle sobre o reino do rei. ''Disney On Ice'' Lady Tremaine é um personagem regular no Disney On Ice. Nos shows relacionadas com histórias da Disney Princesas, Tremaine vive seu papel antagonista como ela fez no filme original. Trivialidades *Lady Tremaine foi nomeada para um lugar na "lista de 50 maiores vilões da AFI", junto com a Rainha, Stromboli, Man, Malévola, Cruella De Vil e Úrsula. *Lady Tremaine faz uma participação na edição especial do DVD de Uma Cilada para Roger Rabbit, em um dos menus, mas não aparece no filme em si. *O comportamento de Lady Tremaine é semelhante ao da Rainha Má, pois ela também está com ciúmes da beleza de sua enteada, mas ao contrário da Rainha não tenta fazer o seu dano mortal. *Lady Tremaine, junto com Anastasia e Drizella estão todos mortos em Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, mas no universo Disney e nos filmes de Cinderela, todos os três estão vivos. *O Nostalgia Critic listou Lady Tremaine como número 3 em sua lista "Top 11 Disney Villains", afirmando que ela praticamente destruíu Cinderela só porque ela podia. *Lady Tremaine faz uma aparição em O Corcunda de Notre Dame, o que implica que ela é francesa. Ironicamente, sua enteada é francesa também. *Lady Tremaine e Malévola ambos compartilham as mesmas atrizes de voz no idioma Inglês (tanto originalmente quanto nas continuações). *Em descendentes, Dizzy fala para Ma, que sua avó passou de Madrasta Má para avó Má. Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Mães Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Personagens dos parques Disney Categoria:Usuários de Mágia Categoria:Feiticeiras Categoria:Personagens de Cinderela Categoria:Disney Divas Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Humanos transformados em animais Categoria:Top 30 Disney Villains Categoria:Personagens do Disney Live! Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Servos Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Esposas Categoria:Personagens sob feitiço Categoria:Personagens de Kilala Princess Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Disney Vilões Categoria:Personagens ricos Categoria:Personagens de Caminhos da Floresta Categoria:Personagens de Descendentes